Gracias Senpai
by Zero-0017
Summary: Aiichiro quiere demostrarle su agradecimiento a Sousuke por la ayuda que ha recibido de su parte. Pero no es tan fácil como se supone, ¿que debería hacer?


**_Se me cae la cara de vergüenza, se supone que este fic debía de ser subido hace un mes... ¡Discúlpame Shizenai! Por eso, como forma de disculpa subo el primer capitulo del fic que te prometí, y creo que le haré uno o dos capítulos más si es que te gusto el resultado._**

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

**Aviso:** Este fanfiction es en respuesta de **"Te reto a escribir de…"**, perteneciente al **Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_**.

**_Sin más que decir les dejo este fanfic..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*+_Gracias Senpai_+*<strong>_

Se suponía que yo contaba con un senpai al que admirar. Y también se suponía que ese era Rin-senpai. Mi ídolo, mi modelo a seguir, mi más grande anhelo.

Nuestro capitán.

¿Entonces porque últimamente pensaba mucho en Yamazaki-senpai?

Aunque a grandes rasgos, ninguno de los dos tenía que envidiarse. Cuerpo perfecto, rapidez al nadar, buena técnica, habilidad en los estudios. Ambos poseían características muy similares si es que los comparo crudamente. Pero entonces… entonces… ¡Gratitud! Sí, eso. Le tenía gratitud a Yamazaki-senpai.

Como decía, pensaba en como agradecerle. No es como que le conociera lo suficiente como para saber sus gustos. Así que la duda de como retribuirle ahí estaba. En eso pensaba mientras nadaba.

Metía mi cara al agua, daba la patada, sacaba la cabeza, estiraba mis manos. No es como que al principio la braza fuera mi especialidad, pero no podía hacerme la falsa ilusión de estar a la par de mis compañeros en las otras especialidades. Mi cuerpo era demasiado pequeño y delgado para tener la potencia en los brazos que requerían el estilo de mariposa o de espalda. Pero al menos sabía que todo mi progreso se lo debía a Yamazaki-senpai, el me acompañaba a entrenar en las noches. Se posicionaba en la orilla de la piscina y me decía que faltaba, que estaba haciendo mal, o lo que debería pulir.

Era mi entrenador personal.

Sentirme culpable de absorber parte de su tiempo era normal ¿no? Digo… ¿Quién te regala de su tiempo tan desinteresadamente hoy en día? Obvio, nadie. Entonces tenía que recompensarle de alguna forma… Lo malo era que nada se me ocurría.

Oh… esperen. Podría hacerle como Ryugazaki-san; regalarle algunos bocadillos, eso era un clásico ¿verdad? Bien decían que a los hombres se les llegaba por el estómago. Pst… ¿Qué? Solo iba a agradecerle, no a confesarle mis sentimientos. ¡¿Cuáles sentimientos?! Gratitud, si, solo era gratitud.

¡Uy! No era tan fácil como se veía.

Termine los 100mts de braza que estaba nadando, cuando di la última brazada y toque la pared, mire a la orilla, ahí estaba Momo-kun esperándome porque el entrenamiento recién terminaba. Al compartir habitación, esa ya se había vuelto rutina. Ambos nos dirigimos a los vestidores.

—Nitori-senpai, ¡A mejorado mucho! ¿Eso se debe al entrenamiento de Yamazaki-senpai?_—_Expresó Momo-kun con su habitual exceso de energía.

Sí, todo se debe a eso. Pensé, pero no iba a exteriorizar esa respuesta.

—Solo he mejorado un poco.

—Pues si solo fue un poco… a mí se me hace mucho.

No estaba pensando correctamente cuando mencione que Yamazaki-senpai me entrenaba, me arrepentí. Ahora Momo-kun lo molestaba insistiéndole que también le entrenara a él, aunque ante esa petición siempre existiera la negación. Me sentí un poco especial por ese hecho.

Yamazaki-senpai solo accedía a entrenarme a mí.

Cuando estábamos en la habitación, no pude evitar preguntarle al Mikoshiba junior sobre el asunto este de los agradecimientos.

—Momo-kun, ¿de qué forma le agradecerías a alguien?

—Con un gracias.

—Bueno si…_—_ Bufé. _—_Pero me refiero a recompensarle a alguien un favor.

—¡Ah! Pues… no sé. Regalándole algo. Un escarabajo cornudo por ejemplo._ —_ Contesto sentado en su escritorio y jugando con unos soldaditos de juguete.

Me daba cuenta de que le preguntaba a la persona equivocada.

Al siguiente día, en que me encontré a Rin-senpai esperaba que el me aportara mejores ideas para lo del regalo. Ellos dos eran buenos amigos después de todo.

—Rin-senpai, me preguntaba ¿Qué tipo de regalo le agradaría a Yamazaki-senpai?

—¡Ah! Lo dices para recompensarle por su ayuda ¿verdad? Pues no creo que el desee que le des algo.

—¡Pero yo quiero agradecerle su ayuda!

—Bueno, si así lo quieres. ¿Los gustos de Sousuke? Veamos…

—¿Mis gustos?

¡Por Dios! Ese es Yamazaki-senpai llegando en el momento más inoportuno posible.

—Sousuke… Eh, me preguntaba si te gustaba algo en especial. Ai, la tiene difícil por convivir con Momo porque no sabe sus gustos. Por eso pensaba en los tuyos._—_ Nuestro capitán improviso rápidamente una excusa.

—Creo que me ocultas algo pero bueno… ¿Qué quieres saber?

En ese momento Rin-senpai sonrió con complicidad y empezó su interrogatorio.

—¿Dulce o salado?

—Dulce._—_Contesto cruzándose de brazos.

—_¿_Verde o azul?

—Verde.

—¿Arriba o abajo?

—¿De qué clase de gustos estaban platicando ustedes?

—Contesta Sousuke._—_ Exigió Rin-senpai.

—Ambos.

—Pues que voraz resultaste.

Tomaba nota mental de todo lo dicho por Yamazaki-senpai mientras ellos dos discutían. Así que de preferencia tenía que ser algo que fuera dulce, verde y… ¿arriba y abajo? ¿Cómo se supone que encontraría algo con esas características? Lo único que se me ocurría era… ¿Tachibana-san?

Él era una persona dulce, tenía ojos verdes y era alto pero un poco más bajo que… ¡Momento! ¡No podía regalarle a Tachibana-san! Tengo que seguir pensando.

Definitivamente, esto iba a estar complicado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Una loca idea? Claro que si... cuando no conmigo. Ejem... espero mínimo me digan si no les gusto el resultado, en especial Shizenai ya que este fic es dedicado a ella.<strong>_

_**Nos vemos. Hasta luego.**_


End file.
